Deconstructing Dean
by DeanandSamsMuse
Summary: The soul shattering past that Dean thought he had left behind has caught up to him. Dean is determined to keep Sam safe from the men who would destroy him no matter what the cost. Angst/Wincest /Established Relationship.


Author: Dean & Sam's Muse

Dedication: For Michael – Forever is not enough........

Pairings: Dean/Sam, Dean/OMC

Rating: M

Warning: Slash/Wincest, Non Con, Dub Con, Underage Dean, Hurt Dean.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, CW, or Dean & Sam. They own me.

Summary: The soul shattering past that Dean thought he had left behind has caught up to him. Dean is determined to keep Sam safe from the men who would destroy him no matter what the cost. Angst/Wincest /Established Relationship.

Comments: Adored!

A/N: I'm working through my grief over losing my beloved 18 year old kitty, Sigh. I needed to work out some emotions in my writing and this story is the result. The seed for this story came from a comment Erik Kripke made in an interview in 2006. It is dark and sad and painful. I want to thank Deans Angel Cake for being so kind and holding my hand through this. You are my angel!

**Deconstructing Dean**

The werewolf hunt hadn't gone as Dean had planned. Sam had disobeyed Dean's order and gotten himself knocked senseless by a blow from the huge beast. Dean pumped up on adrenaline and crazed with worry for his lover had rushed the werewolf head on firing two silver bullets into the creature to finish him off. Dean had rushed to Sam's side and tried to wake him. Sam had muttered under his breath but stayed unconscious. Dean fireman carried him back to the Impala and drove back to the hotel ignoring the speed limit. His anger and concern burned in his gut as he worried about his brother. Dean had managed to get Sam into their room and down on their bed after quite a struggle with his limp heavy form. He had checked for any bleeding or obvious wounds as Sam was finally waking up. Sam slapped Dean's hands away and looked at him with resentful eyes. Dean's eyes were cold green glass as he glared back at Sam.

"What the hell, Sam! Were you trying to get killed? I told you to hold back. I said I would be point man."

"You know what, Dean, screw you! You don't always have to be on point. Stop treating me like I'm ten years old."

"I'll stop treating you like a ten year old when you stop acting like one! You could have gotten killed, Sammy! I just....fuck it!" Dean grabbed his coat and headed for the door.

"Where the hell do you think you're going? This conversation isn't over!" Sam was on his feet now his head throbbing like a rotten tooth and something like panic clawing at his chest.

"I'm going to have a drink and get my head on straight. We can continue this conversation later." Dean was trembling with anger and upset at the thought of what could have happened to Sam tonight.

"You know what Dean, that's fine. You go have your drinks, flirt with your bar sluts be a fucking manwhore! I don't care!" Sam stood to his full height his eyes glittering with anger and his jaw clenched tightly.

Dean paused at the door, his back to Sam. He should probably say something to calm Sam down. He should probably stay here and make sure Sam is really okay. His head was full of options but he was too wired on adrenaline and emotion to sort through them. He reached for the door handle and swung the door open wide.

Sam was holding his breath waiting as Dean hesitated at the door. Sam thought he should apologize to Dean. He didn't mean what he had said. He just wanted Dean to stay and listen to him. He just wanted Dean to know that he needed their hunts to be an equal effort. He wanted to be a true partner to Dean in every way. Oh, God why couldn't he just say it. When Dean swung the door open, Sam wanted to scream 'don't go'. He suddenly had a bad feeling about this. Then the door slammed shut and Dean was gone. Sam heard the roar of the Impala's engine as Dean sped out of the parking lot. Sam sat down heavily on the side of the bed, his aching head cradled in his hands, and cried. He had screwed it all up. Now Dean was gone and it felt like things would never be the same.

Dean pulled into Tom's Tavern's parking lot and lowered his head against his hands that were gripping the steering wheel far too hard. He couldn't stop thinking about Sam and he had a brief thought of turning around and going back to the hotel. This whole thing just didn't feel right. Dean lifted his head and rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand trying to ease some of the tension there. He decided that, since he was here, he would at least have a drink to relax him a little before he went back to face the wrath of Sam.

The beer joint was busy for a weeknight and Dean took a moment working through the crowd to get to the bar and order a beer and a shot of tequila. He leaned against the bar and casually checked out the patrons. He didn't see anyone who looked like a threat or even mildly interesting so he turned his back to the room and concentrated on his drinks.

A half hour later, Dean felt someone standing too close and heard a strangely familiar voice, "Hey Deano! It's been a long time. You're all grown up. You know, you were always my favorite. The things you could do with those pretty lips and that tight perfect ass. How could I ever forget you?"

Dean curled in on himself trying to make himself disappear. He had pushed those memories down so deep, forced them so far away that he had actually forgotten. There had been too many times that their father had left them alone for weeks, even months at a time. Dean had been left to provide for himself and Sam during these long absences.

-*-*-*-*

Dean had been twelve years old when John had left him and Sam in Chatsworth, California. John had been gone for three weeks and their cash was gone. Dean had maxed out the credit card to keep their room paid for the next two weeks but there wasn't any money for food or anything else. Dean had woken up hungry and Sam was crying. It was their third day without food and Dean had reached his limit. Dad wasn't here and he had to take care of Sammy. Dean hugged his crying, hungry younger brother and told him he was going to get them some food. Dean didn't really have a plan but he made a promise to himself that he wouldn't come back empty handed. He would do whatever it took to take care of his baby brother.

Dean had gotten about three blocks from the hotel when a voice called out to him, "Hey Kid! Hold up a second."

Dean turned to see a policeman striding up to him quickly. Dean's first instinct was to run like hell but he was too tired and weak. The officer was tall like his Dad. He had black hair and warm gray blue eyes. The officer wore a concerned smile on his face as he approached Dean. "What's your name son?"

"Dean Singer, sir." Dean answered respectfully, if not truthfully. He kept his eyes on his shoes.

"I'm Officer Ward but you can call me Doug. You're not from around here are you, Deano?" Officer Ward's voice was deep and soft inviting confidences to be shared.

"No, sir."

"If you don't mind me saying, you look like you could use a hot meal. I'm headed to the diner. Why don't you join me?"

Every instinct was telling Dean to get far away from the policeman but he was rooted to the spot. "My brother, he's waiting for me. He...." Dean finally looked up at the officer's kind face.

"We'll get something for him too." Officer Ward patted Dean's shoulder and started towards the diner. Dean followed a few steps behind.

It was May and the sun was shining brightly making Dean squint his eyes as he wondered why the policeman was being so nice to him. Dad had told them to avoid policeman. At least school was out for the year so the policeman wouldn't ask awkward questions about that. As they entered the diner, several people looked up and greeted the policeman. Dean felt the curious looks from the locals burning into his back. Officer Ward greeted each of them by name and led Dean to the last booth at the far corner of the diner.

Their waitress, Marge, flirted with Officer Ward and promised to bring complimentary pie for Dean after their meal. "So what are you and your brother doing in town, Dean?" Officer Ward was looking at Dean intently taking in the pale freckled skin, golden blond hair and jade green eyes.

"My father is on a hunting trip and we're waiting for him to return." Dean gave the truth cause he felt this man would see right through a lie.

"Where are you staying while you are in town." The policeman's eyes were locked onto Dean's perfectly curved lips.

"We're staying at The Yellow Rose a few blocks from here."

Officer Ward asked a few more questions then their food arrived. Dean's stomach reacted loudly to the smell of the cheeseburger and fries. He ate like it had been weeks since food passed his lips. Officer Ward observed him closely and a small smile curved his lips. This was going to be incredibly easy.

They left the diner with a cheeseburger, fries, coke and two slices of pie for Dean to take back to the motel. Officer Ward insisted on escorting him there. When they got to the door, Dean stopped and thanked Officer Ward sincerely for the meal for him and his brother. Officer Ward said he would be back to check on Dean when his shift ended. Dean was surprised by this but accepted it and said goodbye to the officer who walked away swiftly.

-*-*-*-*

Officer Ward came back in the evening and knocked on the door. Dean called out to ask who was there confirming the policeman's identity before coming out the door. Sam was curious about the policeman but Dean told him to stay in the room.

"Hey Deano. How are you and your brother faring?"

"We're feeling much better, sir." Dean's eyes were on his shoe's again.

"Good. I need you to do a favor for me Dean. I've got a project at my house and I need an extra pair of hands. When we're finished, I'll order a pizza for you to bring back here and eat with your brother." Officer Ward gave Dean a winning smile.

"I don't like leaving Sam alone at night. Could we do it tomorrow?" Dean glanced at the door of the motel room nervously.

"Sorry Dean. It's kind of an urgent thing. I'm sure Sam will be fine as long as he keeps the door locked while you're gone. " Officer Ward replied reassuringly.

-*-*-*-*

Dean was apprehensive as they pulled into the garage at Officer Ward's ranch style home. He wondered what kind of project the policeman needed his help with. He hoped it wasn't going to be too hard. He didn't want to leave Sam alone for too long. He followed Officer Ward into the house and back to the kitchen.

"How about a coke before we get started?" The policeman offered with a pleasant open smile.

"Sure." Dean was looking around the kitchen as the policeman got in the fridge to grab a coke.

Officer Ward had his back to Dean as he poured the coke and dropped two white tablets into it. He added a few ice cubes as the tablets dissolved and walked over to the beautiful boy who was looking around at the plaques and pictures on the walls. "Here you go."

Dean took the proffered glass and drank the coke down swiftly. Officer Ward took the glass back and smiled as he took it to the sink. It wouldn't be long now.

Dean was sitting on the couch listening to Officer Ward talk about the bookshelves he was building with a hidden compartment in them. He was feeling kind of strange. His head felt like it was too heavy for his body and he was having a hard time focusing on the policeman's face. He reached out his hand in front of him and it wavered uncertainly in the air. He couldn't hold it up for long and it fell heavily against his thigh. Dean started to feel fear. This wasn't right. He was all messed up. What the hell was happening to him!

Officer Ward had stopped talking and was watching Dean. He could tell by the boy's eyes that the ketamine was taking effect. He waited until Dean listed to the side then he stood up and leaned down to pick Dean up. Dean wanted to talk and ask what was happening to him. He wanted to know where the policeman was taking him. His tongue seemed to be too big in his mouth and he couldn't form words. Panic was starting to seize Dean's stomach. Something was very very wrong here. Officer Ward's eyes weren't friendly and concerned anymore. They were black and he looked hungry. A chill settled in Dean's chest as he was lowered onto the bed. Officer Ward pulled Dean's tee shirt over his head and threw it across the room. He leaned down and pulled off Dean's shoes and socks. Dean was trying desperately to speak, to plead, to scream but nothing came out. The policeman unbuttoned and unzipped Dean's jeans and pulled them and his boxers off.

The policeman was breathing heavily as his eyes raked Dean's nude form on his bed laid out like an offering. His lust blackened eyes burned into Dean and made him want to scream and run. Officer Ward turned away and walked over to the dresser. When he turned back, he had a polaroid camera in his hands. He started snapping pictures and placing them on the bedside table to develop.

"So fucking beautiful, Deano. You are going to make me one helluva lot of money." He snapped a few more photos before putting the camera away. The doorbell rang and the policeman smiled like a shark. "The bidders are here right on time."

Dean tried to concentrate on moving his hand but nothing happened. His body was beyond his control with the ketamine in his system. He was scared that he would die here tonight and Sammy would be left alone. Dean had to find a way out of here.

Officer Ward came back into the room with six men who looked to be from late twenties to early forties. All the men were dressed in suits and staring at Dean with lust in their eyes. Dean felt a cold wave of horror crash over his body as he understood what was going on here. These men wanted him to use his body for their pleasure. Dean wasn't naïve. He had seen a lot of porn at motels. He concentrated again on trying to speak, scream, move, anything. If he had believed in god, he would have prayed for a miracle to get him back to Sammy.

He heard words of their conversation as the men looked from him back to the policemen. 'Beautiful, virgin, luscious pale skin, cupid bow lips, slim hips, taut muscles.' Each word made him want to scream. A cold hand was closing over his heart making him breathe erratically. He was having a panic attack. The men left the room still talking amongst themselves and Dean started to calm down a little. He tried again to move his hand but to no avail. What the hell was he going to do!

The man who came back in the room with Officer Ward wasn't very tall maybe five nine about forty years old and wearing an expensive looking pinstripe suit. The man's dark eyes were glittering with lust as he drank in Dean's nude form on the bed.

"You've got him for one hour. Don't mark the face." Officer Ward's tone brooked no argument or negotiation.

"For what I paid, I should get the whole night." the man spat as he draped his jacket on a chair and began to unbutton his tailored shirt.

"One hour. I'll be back." The policeman closed the door as the man undid his belt and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants.

-*-*-*-*

Dean was shaken awake with a large hand gripping his shoulder and saying his name. He felt sore all over and his body felt weird. He opened his eyes and saw Officer Ward standing over him. "It's time to get you back to your brother, Dean. Let's go."

Dean was dressed and laying on the couch. He was confused. Had he fallen asleep? Why did he feel so strange? He started to sit up and felt a sharp stabbing pain in his ass. His eyes got huge and he stared at the policeman. There were fragments of pictures running through his head. What he was seeing made him feel like retching and screaming. Those things couldn't be true. Dean refused to believe them. He had fallen asleep that was it, end of story. He stood up too quickly and swayed uneasily on his feet. Officer Ward took his arm gently and steadied him. "It's okay, Deano. I gotcha. Now, let's take the pizza back to your brother."

"Okay." Dean croaked. His lips felt like they were split and his throat was raw and sore. More images swept through his mind and he pushed them back unable to deal with them.

The drive back to the motel was made in silence. The smell of pizza filled the car and made Dean nauseous. The way he felt right now, he was sure he would never want to eat again. When they got back to the hotel, Officer Ward grabbed the pizza, cheesy garlic bread and cinnamon sticks. He handed the cardboard container with the drinks to Dean. They walked up to the door together and Dean used the key to open it.

Sam's eyes got huge when he saw Dean come in with the tall policeman. Dean looked at Sam and simply said, "Doug is sharing his pizza with us."

"Cool." Sammy said as he went to the small table to grab some pizza and cheesy garlic bread.

Dean forced himself to eat a piece of pizza and a cinnamon stick but he couldn't taste any of it. He kept having flashes of things that made him feel sick and ashamed. Officer Ward was talking quietly to Sam about how Dean was helping him with a project at his house. Sam seemed to accept this at face value and enjoyed the meal. When Sam had finished eating, the policeman gathered up the detrius of the meal and said goodnight to him. Sam said goodnight and thanked him politely for sharing the meal. The policeman smiled kindly and asked if Dean would walk him back to the car. Dean wanted to refuse but he was afraid the man would hurt Sam if he did.

When they reached Officer Ward's car, he pulled Dean into the back seat with him. " You were amazing tonight, Dean. We work really well together. I knew you had some sense and weren't just another pretty face. We're going to help each other, Dean. I'm going to take care of you and Sammy. I love you, Dean." The policeman kissed Dean softly on the lips holding him gently in his arms. When the policeman pulled back, Dean was afraid to move. He was horrified by the images swirling through his mind and the words Officer Ward had just said. He had to get out of here. He would call Dad in the morning. He would tell him that they had to leave here.

-*-*-*-*

His father's derisive words were echoing in Dean's ears. 'I'm very disappointed in you, son. You told me you could take care of yourself and Sam. I'm deep into this hunt and if I leave now, I might not catch the trail again for months. Whatever is going on, you need to handle it. Now, I've got to go. Take care of Sammy and I'll call you soon.' There had been a decisive click in Dean's ear and he had started shaking and crying while locked in the small bathroom. It took him several minutes to get himself under control. He had gotten a good look at the bruises on his pale skin that morning in the shower and he knew in the back of his mind what had happened to him last night but he couldn't face it. He had to hold on and take care of Sammy until his dad came back for them. He had promised his dad and he wouldn't let him down.

When Officer Ward showed up Dean had been watching out the window and ran out to meet him, "I can't help you anymore. I have to stay here and take care of my brother. I promised my father." All the words came out in a breathless rush as Dean tried to steady his breathing.

"Dean, you will come with me and do exactly as I say or I'll be forced to take Sammy in your place." The officers blue gray eyes were cold and unreachable.

"No, not Sammy. Please, I'll do what you say. Let me tell Sam where I'm going, then I'll be right out." Dean rushed back in the room to tell Sam he was helping Doug with his project again and he'd be back later.

"You're a good boy, Deano. It's nice to see such a responsible young man who cares so much for his brother." Officer Ward hugged Dean's stiff body before patting his shoulder and indicating he should get in the car.

-*-*-*-*

Dean drank the coke that Officer Ward handed him. It didn't take long for the ketamine to start taking effect but the dosage was lower this time and Dean could move a little and speak a little. The doorbell rang and two of the younger men who had been there the night before were standing in the doorway. The policeman greeted them and they each handed him something that Dean couldn't see. Officer Ward came over and helped Dean off the couch supporting him down the hall and into the bedroom with the king size bed. Dean felt panic clawing at him. He wanted to get as far away from here as possible, right now. The policeman pushed Dean down on the side of the bed and pulled his shirt over his head. "Remember Dean. It's you or Sammy. Now which is it going to be? Our friends are waiting."

Dean looked over his shoulder at the two young men in the doorway and back at Officer Ward and nodded silently. "That's my good boy."

-*-*-*-*

This time Officer Ward brought a pan of lasagna, bread sticks, and a chocolate cake to eat with Sammy at the hotel. Sam was a little worried when he saw Dean's pale face and noticed that his brother was limping. The policeman explained that Dean had fallen off a ladder at his house. He told Sam he was going to give Dean a couple of days off and that he would come back on Friday for Dean. Sam accepted the explanation and the delicious meal. He was beginning to really like the policeman and wondered why their dad had always told them to avoid them. At the end of the evening, Officer Ward asked for Dean to follow him out to his car. Dean limped slowly behind him. When they got to the car, the policeman hugged Dean gently and kissed him softly.

"I'm sorry they were rough on you Dean. I meant what I said to Sam. I'm giving you the next couple of days off. I'll be back Friday night at 7:00. We're going to get you some new clothes and a haircut. We can even pick up some things for Sammy if you'd like. Now, here's some money to hold you over til then." He handed Dean five twenty dollar bills and leaned in to kiss him again. "I love you, Dean. You're my special boy. I'll see you Friday."

Dean watched him leave, the money clutched in his hand. His entire body ached. His lips were split. His waist, hips, and shoulders were bruised and he wasn't even going to acknowledge the pain in his ass. He turned and walked slowly, limping painfully back to their room. When he walked in, Sam was smiling brightly at him. "Can we watch a movie, Dean?"

The full on dimple smile had always been a weakness of Dean's and as Sammy got older he saw it less and less often. Dean couldn't help but smile back, "Sure, Sammy. Whatever you want."

Dean sat in the corner of the couch and Sam laid down with his head on Dean's thighs. As they watched the movie, Dean absently petted Sam's long sable hair. Sam looked up adoringly at his older brother and smiled contentedly. Dean returned the smile thinking everything would be okay. Sammy was healthy and happy and Dean would do whatever it took to keep him that way.

-*-*-*-*

Officer Ward knocked on the hotel room door at 7:00 on Friday night. Dean opened the door but didn't look up into the officer's face." Hey Dean. Hi Sam."

"Hi Doug" Sam called cheerfully looking up at the officer's smiling face.

"I brought something for you, Sam" Officer Ward held out a paper shopping bag to Sam.

Dean stepped in between the policeman and Sammy. "What is that?"

"It's a bag full of candy and books, Dean. I know how much Sam loves candy and reading. Right buddy?" Officer Ward smiled at Sam affectionately as he handed the bag over to the sable haired boy.

"Let's take it over to the couch and look at it, Sam." Dean followed his younger brother and watched as Sam pulled candy out of paper bag. There were mini candy bars, blow pops, gummy bears, super sours, strawberry string and other sweet treats. Dean looked over each bag individually for any signs of tampering before handing them back to Sam. Dean glanced at the half dozen books in the bottom of the bag but didn't pull them out. "It's okay, Sammy. You can eat the candy if you want. Just not all at once. Okay."

"Sure, Dean. Thanks, Doug!" Sam's bright eyes met the policeman's as he smiled sweetly.

"You're welcome, Sam. Dean, we need to get going. We've got a lot to do tonight. Take care, Sam."

Dean walked to the door and paused to look back at Sammy who was already eating gummy bears and watching a cartoon. His heart swelled with love and he held onto that image, a snapshot in his mind, to get him through the night. He made sure the door was locked as he left. As soon as they got in the car Officer Ward leaned across the seat and kissed Dean softly. He ran his fingers through Dean's hair and smiled fondly at him.

"We're going to the mall to get you a haircut and some new clothes. If you know Sam's sizes we'll get him some too. Loosen up Dean. You might actually enjoy yourself." The policeman winked at Dean as he pulled out of the motel parking lot.

-*-*-*-*

They arrived at the policeman's house a little after nine with a couple of shopping bags full of clothes for Dean and Sam. They left Sam's items in the car and took Dean's into the house. The policeman took the clothes into the bedroom with the king size bed where Dean had been before. He put out the baseball uniform he had bought for Dean and indicated that he should change into it. Dean changed quickly while Officer Ward watched. "Come here, Deano."

Dean looked at him apprehensively as he stepped up to the tall policeman. Office Ward sat on the side of the bed and pulled Dean forward between his knees. "You are so beautiful, Dean. Someone very special is coming to see you tonight. I need you to be on your best behavior. Do you know what will happen if you don't please the man who's going to visit you tonight?"

Dean's heart was pounding, he felt like he couldn't get enough air in his lungs. His mouth was dry and his palms were moist. His shook his head silently looking into cold gray blue eyes.

"If you don't please him, I offered him Sam as a consolation prize. I'm not going to give you any of the pills tonight, Dean. You will do whatever the man asks you to do. You will not hesitate. You will not say no. Do you understand, Deano?"

"I understand." Dean rasped through his dry throat as icy fingers of fear wrapped around his rapidly beating heart.

"Good. You're my special boy, Dean. Such a good boy. I love you, Dean." The policeman pulled him in for another kiss. "Now, let's go in and watch some tv until our special guest arrives."

-*-*-*-*

The man had left and Dean was laying on the bed on his stomach weeping silently. He had learned to cry silently after his mom had died. His dad didn't appreciate such blatant shows of emotion from his oldest son. Dean had been aware, this time, of everything that had happened. He couldn't deny what he had done. He had been an active participant in his own degradation. He knew Officer Ward would be coming in soon so he choked back the tears. He was afraid of how the policeman would respond to the blood. Every part of Dean ached and he just wanted to sleep for the next week until he was healed.

"Hey Deano! Our visitor was extremely pleased with you! I knew I could count on you. You're a very special boy, Dean. Now, let's get you cleaned up." the policeman pulled back the covers exposing Dean from the waist down. "Son of a bitch!" He exclaimed when he saw the blood. "Dean, baby, I'm so sorry he hurt you. Let's take a look and see how bad it is. I took EMT training so I can help you. Just take a deep breath and try to relax."

Officer Ward was very gentle as he took care of Dean's injuries and got him dressed. He talked to him soothingly and reassured him that he was going to be fine in a couple days. Dean was silent, trapped in his own mind, reliving the nightmare of the past few hours. The drive seemed to take place in a dream as Dean was caught up in the loop of images flashing behind his eyes. The policeman walked Dean to the door of the motel room and handed him the shopping bags full of new clothes. He ruffled Dean's hair affectionately and leaned in to kiss him goodbye. "I'll be back to check on you tomorrow morning. I'll bring a big breakfast for all of us." Dean nodded, barely comprehending and stepped through the door closing and locking it behind him.

Dean leaned back against the door for a moment concentrating on breathing in and out evenly. He had to get himself under some sort of control and take care of his brother. Dean knew everything would be okay as long as he kept his promise to his dad and took care of Sam.

Sammy was asleep on the couch with the tv on. Dean limped over to him noting that Sam had put the remaining candies back in the shopping bag and set it by the side of the couch. Dean leaned down and petted Sam's long sable hair. He smiled at his brothers sweet face looking even younger in sleep. "Sammy, time to get in bed." He gently shook Sam's shoulder.

Sam's eyelashes fluttered and he looked up at Dean smiling sleepily, "Hey Dean. What time is it?"

"It's after 12:00 so time for bed. Let's go." Dean smiled back at Sam feeling a little better now that he knew Sam was fine.

The boys got undressed down to boxers and undershirts and Sam crawled in bed. "Will you stay with me, Dean?" Sam looked at Dean hopefully. He always felt safer and slept better with Dean beside him. Dean needed the comfort tonight too. He slipped in beside Sam and turned off the light.

Sam curled up against Dean's side. His arm flung across Dean's waist and his head on Dean's shoulder. "Love you, Dean. I'm glad you're here." He whispered softly. His breath ghosting across Dean's neck.

"Love you too, Sammy." Dean petted Sam's hair until he heard Sam's deep even breathing. He kissed the top of Sam's head and tried to banish the images flickering through his tortured brain so he could get some much needed rest.

-*-*-*-*

"Officer Ward?" Deans voice was shaking with emotion as he turned and looked into amused blue gray eyes. It had been sixteen years but Dean would never forget those eyes or that voice.

"Just call me Doug, Deano. I own a security company now with very high profile political clients. You would recognize two of my client's, the Senator Rob Montgomery and the Governor Calvin Halverton, from the summer you spent with me. I've also made some special new friends. You'll meet one of them soon. His name is Dylan Blount he's the son of the senator's sister." Doug was smiling broadly at Dean.

"I'm not interested in meeting your friends. I've gotta go." Dean turned to leave, trying to steady himself and even his breathing as his heart pounded frantically in his chest.

"I'm sure Sam would be happy to see me. I could introduce him to my friends. I'm sure they'd like him." Officer Ward's voice insinuated and forced images into Dean's mind that froze him in place.

"Sam is all grown up now. Your friends wouldn't want him or me." Dean said turning to glare at the former policeman.

"My old friends, no. I've got new friends now and they would be very interested in you and Sam. Either you come with me or Sam does. It's your choice, Dean." His eyes had turned gray and cold as he stared into Dean's jade orbs.

"I'll kill you. You won't get anywhere near him." Dean's face was set in hard unyielding lines. His shadowed eyes held the steely resolve to carry out the threat.

"You'll have to go through my associates first." Officer Ward said with a meaningful glance over his shoulder.

Dean looked around the bar and saw four men wearing black outfits matching Ward's. He hadn't come alone and even Dean couldn't take out five guys with automatic weapons. Doug took hold of Dean's arm, "Let's go, Deano."

Dean's mind was racing. He could try to take out a couple of these guys but then they would kill him and go for Sam. He needed to figure out how to warn Sam. For now, he would go along with them. He'd wait for his opportunity then he'd escape and get Sam the hell out of here.

Officer Ward had his men search Dean and remove all his weapons and his cell phone then they all piled into a black Yukon with opaque tinted windows. Dean was sandwiched in between two of the muscle bound enforcers in the back row of seats. His mind was racing trying out different scenarios for escape. Maybe he would find a window of opportunity when they reached their destination.

They turned into the drive of a huge sprawling ranch style home with a twelve foot security fence and a guard at the gate. The guard checked Ward's security card and opened the gates for them. They pulled around to the back of the house and parked in front of the six car garage. Dean also took note of a large guesthouse and swimming pool. Doug told his men to patrol the grounds and he led Dean up to a back entrance. He slid his card and the door lock disengaged. "Remember Dean, do exactly what Dylan wants or I get Sam to take your place."

Doug led Dean through the kitchen down a hallway and into a huge open great room. A tall thin man with lanky dirty brown hair was watching a huge flat screen television. "Hey Dylan, this is Dean."

The man looked up. His intense inky black eyes burned into Dean. He stood up and walked over to get a closer look. His face was very pale with dark smudges under his glassy ebony eyes. He reached out a thin long fingered hand and touched Dean's face gently tracing his cheek bones, forehead and jaw. He reverently traced Dean's plump perfectly shaped lips as he continued to stare into Dean's jade eyes. Dean could see madness in the man in front of him and felt a shiver of apprehension ripple down his spine.

"Oh, yes, he is truly beautiful. His eyes are amazing. I will pay the agreed upon price for him. Now leave us. He is mine now." Dylan waved Doug away.

-*-*-*-*

Sam had tried doing research but couldn't concentrate on anything. He tried flipping through cable channels but nothing held his interest. He took a walk checking his cell phone every few minutes for a call from Dean. It had been four hours now and Sam had finally given in and called Dean but it went straight to voice mail. He tried to keep his voice calm and controlled asking Dean to call him as soon as he got the message. He kept wavering between being worried that something that happened and furious that Dean had taken off and been gone for so long. The bars were closed now and Sam had a sinking feeling that Dean had gone home with some skank he'd picked up to get back at him. Sam didn't want to believe that Dean would do that. Not when their relationship had been so strong the past few years. The longer Dean was out of contact the surer Sam was that something had happened to him.

-*-*-*-*

"Come with me, Dean. It's time for us to get to know each other better." Dylan took Dean's hand and led him down a long hallway to a huge bedroom. "Get undressed. We'll shower first then get acquainted."

The shower they walked into was bigger than most motel rooms Dean had been in. The shower nozzles were above their heads and poured down over them

like rain. It was relaxing but Dean couldn't let his guard down with the strange man staring at him the entire time they showered.

Dylan led Dean to the iron framed bed and indicated he should lie back. Dean did as he was told and looked at the wild eyed man warily. Dylan stared at Dean his breathing harsh and his eyes burning across honey toned flesh sprinkled with freckles. He climbed on the bed, "Spread your legs for me." Dean complied immediately and Dylan slid between his legs and covered Dean's lean muscled body with his own. Dylan kissed Dean deep and hard, lips colliding with bruising force. He swept his tongue through Dean's mouth, tasting every inch like he owned it. "You're mine. " he rasped, gutturally. His tongue painted a line over Dean's mouth, hand clutching with brutal pressure around Dean's wrists. "You belong to _me_."

Dylan's voice was a low, raspy growl. Dean shivered. He didn't know what the hell was going on with this crazy fuck.

"Think I need to show you," Dylan grated, "that I own your hot little ass." Hand on Dean's hip, strong and sure, tugging him in. Dylan's voice was deep and possessive.

"You liked that kiss." Dylan's body pressed hard into Dean's, shoving him deeper into the bed, mouth stroking hot against Dean's throat. "Had a feeling you would." His hand pushed between their bodies and Dean gasped as Dylan ran his fingers over his cock.

"Look at you panting for it." The look on Dylan's face made Dean nervous. Cold eyes, jaw set hard, anger burning just close enough to the surface that Dean can see it. Madness is here in the room with them, like fire licking around the edges of Dylan's movements.

Dylan sank his teeth into Dean's lip and bit _hard_. He shook his head slow, tugging Dean's lip and then pulling away, tongue flicking out, licking Dean's mouth. Dylan's eyes are hard, glinting wicked in the dim light, and the set of his shoulders, his movements, the curve of his smirk are all purely unsettling.

"Uh, Dylan," Dean whispered wanting to slow things down.

"Get used to saying it." Dylan's hands were rough, squeezing Dean's cock, other hand molded to Dean's ass, body shoved tight up against him. "Gonna make you scream it before I'm done with you," Dylan promised with steely eyes. "And trust me," he whispered, "You wouldn't wanna get it wrong." His voice was dangerous when he said it, hint of a smile, like he almost hoped Dean would get it wrong.

Dylan sat up and crawled off the bed suddenly. He retrieved his belt and climbed back on the bed knees straddling Dean's body. Dean hadn't moved an inch, unnerved by what's happening. Dylan's on him again before he can blink, grabbing Dean's wrists and looping the belt around, lashing them together before he _pulls_, stretching Dean's arms to their limit. Dean hissed in a breath and looked up. Dylan's lashed him to the headboard, yanking the leather around and through, fastening it through the clasp again and cinching it tight.

"There," Dylan said his weight resting against Dean's hips, holding him down. Dean arched, tried to move but can't. Dean's heart was beating out of his chest.

Dylan's got his cock in one hand, tip glistening, fisting it slow. His eyes raked over Dean's body, lewd and thoughtful. "Think I'll fuck your pouty perfect mouth first. Can't resist those plush sinful lips."

Dylan grabbed Dean by the hair, hard. His slick cock head pushed against Dean's lips. Dean opened up. His mouth stretched around thick, hot skin. Then both of Dylan's hands are in his hair, twisting painfully. He yanked Dean's head onto his weeping cock. Dylan slammed to the back of his throat with one smooth stroke. A rush of fear and anticipation flowed through Dean.

Dylan grunted, pulling back, crown catching behind Dean's lips. "I know what you want in your mouth. My beautiful whore." He thrust hard, sudden slick slide over Dean's tongue. Dean choked. Dylan's cock sank deep into his throat, and fuck, Dean couldn't _breathe_. Dylan held him there, grinning crazily down into Dean's wide panicked eyes.

"I'm not your fucking boyfriend, sweetheart," Dylan snarled, hips pulling back. His knees were a sharp, anchoring weight pressing into Dean's shoulders, keeping him in place. "Don't care if I choke you out with my cock. You knew what you were in for when I bought you. You want this," Dylan yelled, fucking roughly into Dean's mouth. "Don't you? Want me to feed you my cock. Use that hot fucking mouth." Dylan smiled, hands fisted in Dean's hair. "I know what you need, baby." His hands caressed, ruffling Dean's hair in a parody of affection as he slid out again. "And I'm gonna give it to you," Dylan promised, shoving into Dean's mouth, cutting off his air, making him gag. Dylan wriggled his hips, sinking in a little deeper. Dean moaned, hardly able to take him. Dylan was so deep, too thick and hard. Dean needed to _breathe_.

"And you're gonna fucking take it." His hips moved, cock gliding out, slamming back in. "Like a good little boy. Aren't you?" Dylan demanded, grabbing Dean's head and twisting it to the side. "Yeah," Dylan breathed. "Like that." He continued to abuse Dean's mouth, thrusting in deep and hard. Dylan took his time drawing back, leaving Dean gasping, helpless, needing air, barely able to suck in half a breath before Dylan ground home again.

"I could keep fucking you like this… until you passed out from not being able to breathe." Slide, slam, thrust. "You know a body convulses when it starts to suffocate," Dylan husked, almost intimate as he shoved his cock deep, holding there. He left Dean wriggling, trying to gasp around him. "You'd shudder and shake all around me, so fucking _tight_." Dylan's body pressed to Dean's face, cock filling his throat and he can't, he can't… Jesus… he _was_ going to pass out.

"Feels like nothing else," Dylan growled, pushing against Dean's lips, straining just a centimeter deeper. "I'd come so hard. Wouldn't be able to help it." Dean's chest contracted, needing air, throat convulsing. "Yeah, see. Just like that," Dylan said, like Dean's throat convulsing all around him was the best thing he's ever felt. Dean thrashed against his bonds, world graying out, going dark, spots of red flashed behind his eyes.

"It's okay, baby…" sarcastic edge to Dylan's dangerous voice. "I wouldn't let you suffocate... just enough to pass out…" Dylan moved his hips once, driving into Dean. "And when you woke up," pulling out, Dean gasped, sucking in air through his nose. Dylan rough thrust sinking all the way in before he can finish filling his lungs. "You'd be in the middle of getting your hot little ass fucked out."

Jesus. Just the damn _idea_. This guy is a fucking freak. And this, Dylan taking him, using him like this, makes Dean think he may not live long. Dylan shoved into Dean slow and exquisite. His hips pushed forcefully deep and Dean takes it. The world grayed, wavered on the edge of black between long thrusts. It left Dean breathless. Dylan fucked him until his lips were swollen, raw and sore. Dylan stared down, his hands clenched in Dean's hair as he rode Dean's mouth. Dean's lungs burned and his throat ached. His whole mouth ached and all sensations are intensified by the lack of air.

"Knew you'd love it," Dylan grated and pulled his glistening cock from between Dean's lips with a wet pop of suction. Dean groaned, twisted against his bonds and Dylan just grinned stroking a hand down Dean's flushed face.

"Don't even complain, bitch," he growled, leaning down. Dylan's teeth bit hard against Dean's lower lip, tongue stroking, licking all over soft, bruised skin. Dylan backed up on his knees. His hands slid down Dean's body. "I'm not even close to being done with you." He stared down at the glistening straining body beneath his and growled low in his throat.

Dylan's mouth pressed hot, cruel and demanding to Dean's abused lips. His hand gliding down Dean's side, to the crease of his thigh, insinuating between Dean's legs. One fingertip, hot and slick, pushed into Dean and he stiffened.  
"Yeah. Fucking take it," Dylan hissed. His ragged breaths forced into Dean's open mouth.

Two fingers, stretch and burn, too soon, but Dean doesn't resist. Dylan is twisting and crooking his fingers inside him, pushing up into the sweet spot. "Don't even need the prep, do you my beautiful whore?" Dylan's voice was thick with lust. A knowing grin on his face. "Such a fucking slut for me. Good. Cause I'm not in the mood to wait."

Dylan grinned, reaching down beside the bed with one hand, feeling around until he found what he wanted. "Got something for you, slut," Dylan promised and his smile is hard as diamonds, sharp as a blade. Dylan had a gun in his hand. He lifted it high, cocky tilt to his jaw as he displayed it. He let Dean have a good look. Dean gasped as he felt cold metal pressed to his neck with Dylan's hand. Dylan rode the line of his pulse with unforgiving steel and Dean couldn't be more terrified of where this was going.

Slow, hard push up the line of his jaw, Dylan's eyes mocked him, challenging him. Barrel pressed into the soft skin under Dean's chin, settling into the space between bones. Dylan's fingers cocked the gun, caressing the handle. Scent of oil, tongue pressed up into the roof of his mouth with the jut of the barrel. Dean swallowed hard, tongue licking out over his lips as he pleaded with his eyes for Dylan to stop this insanity.

A lazy smirk settled over Dylan's mouth. Metal tugged Dean's skin over the line of his jaw. Handle caressed under the curve of Dean's lower lip, up and around, tracing the outline of Dean's mouth, slack and panting against cruel steel.

Oh _God_. Slow, inevitable insinuation, cold, hard metal pushed between his lips, and Dean opened, wrapping his mouth around the shape. _Jesus_, Dylan's got his _gun_ in Dean's _mouth!_ It felt like dancing on the edge of insanity, on the edge of death.

"Yeah. Suck it with that fucked out mouth," Dylan growled as he lined himself up between Dean's legs and _thrust in hard._

Dylan's cock filled him, pushing deep and spit-slick to the bottom and Dean gasped around the gun in his mouth. Not like he can do a thing about it. His arms bound securely over his head, Dylan's body, hard and naked against him. Dylan's fucking gun sliding in and out between his lips. Dylan's cock pulling and thrusting inside him.

Dylan's hand yanked brutally at Dean's hair tugging his head back against the bed, thrusting with the gun and his hips at the same time. Dean stiffened, body tightening, and Dylan groaned. He rubbed the gun all over the inside of Dean's mouth. It was oily, sharply acidic and brought to mind images of blood and death.

"Your tight rocking body squeezing my cock. So fucking hot." Dylan jammed the gun against the inside of Dean's jaw. He rolled it against the joint, slid slick to the back of Dean's throat and fucked into him hard. Dylan's hips were slamming as sharp metal choked him. Dylan was a constant, sinuous curve against him. His rigid cock thrust in and out, not even pausing over the sweet spot.

"Please. Stop." Dean tried to say. It came out more like a groan around the barrel of the gun.

"Can't understand you, baby," Dylan grinned, hips rocking into Dean. "But I know you're not telling me to stop." The gun pushed into his mouth, lips stretched around the casing. He's pushed against the point where the bullets would be. Dean can't take much more of this craziness he feels like the real world is slipping away.

"You're loving this. Gun in your mouth, cock in your ass, getting fucked at both ends. Can't even get enough, can you? Think your boyfriend knows how rough you like it?" Dylan thumbed under the head of Dean's cock and it sent a jolt through Dean's body. His hips twitched and he moaned around the gun. "That what you want? Come on, slut." Dylan slammed into him, hips speeding up. "Beg me for it," he grunted, twisting his cock inside Dean. Dean tried to scream again, sounds filtered out around the metal, gun clicking against his teeth with each stroke.

"Oops. Can't talk, can you?" Dylan chuckled roughly, wicked gleam in his eyes. He pulled the gun from Dean's mouth and leaned down close. Dean trembled, gasping as he felt hard metal stroke down the line of his cock.

Dylan laughed. "You wanna hump my gun whore?" He dove, sinking his teeth into the line of Dean's jaw, tongue spiraling out over the seized skin before he let go. "Maybe I should fuck you with it. Slick up the barrel and push it inside you while I ride your mouth some more."

Dean squeezed his eyes shut. A wave of nausea rolling through him. Dylan angled his cock sliding over the sweet spot inside Dean. Muzzle playing against the head of Dean's cock, and Jesus fucking _Christ_, this guy is batshit crazy!

Dylan's fingers wound tight in Dean's hair, yanking his head back until he could hardly breathe. The gun was abandoned on Dean's belly. Dylan's other hand wrapped around Dean's hip bone digging in cruelly. Dylan held Dean tight while he thrust into him deep and fast. Dean could feel Dylan breathing heavy against his throat.

"Ask me for it." Dylan's voice was gloating, hips moving, rocking between Dean's legs. Their bellies pressed together, gun caught between, edge of the sight pressing into Dean's dick.

Dean didn't hesitate to give the crazy man what he wanted. Dylan was all over him, inside him, violating his body. "Please Dylan. Please come."

"Begging for it. Such a slut." Dylan let go of Dean's hair, splayed his fingers across Dean's throat. Dean sucked in a breath and Dylan smiles, digging his fingers into Dean's neck, cutting off Dean's gasp of surprise.

"Anybody else fuck you like this?" Dylan snapped his hips. "Huh?" He demanded, punctuating the word with another snap-thrust. "Anybody ever fuck you as good as me?"

Dean shook his head. He couldn't speak a word. His body contracted under Dylan's. Dylan got a better grip on Dean's neck, then reached between their bodies with his other hand, stroking his fingers over the head of Dean's dick. Dylan's hand was rough, seizing around Dean's cock, squeezing and tugging, hard and fast in time with his hips. "Wanna feel you clamp down on my dick." Dylan bit hard against Dean's pulse and Dean's whole body tightened. He hears Dylan growl through the vise of his teeth. Dean came with a soundless twist of his body, straining for air as his head thrashed against the pillow.

Dylan kept going, driving into him, hitting that spot again and again. His fingers milked Dean's cock dry. Dean's whole body contracted needing to breathe.

"Jesus," Dylan whispered. "You're so fucking tight." His thumb flexed against Dean's throat for a moment then he let go. Dean choked in a breath as Dylan yanked his rigid prick out of Dean's body.

Dean was still trembling when Dylan crawled up him. Dylan grabbed Dean's hair, took his cock in his hand and fed it to Dean. He pumped into Dean's mouth with sharp thrusts. "Hell yeah," Dylan grunted, pulsing hot and thick down Dean's abused throat. Dean swallowed reflexively, choking a little, cock head shoved so deep that he could barely flex around it. Dylan stayed there, shivering until he finished, and then he pulled out and patted Dean's cheek a little too hard with one hand. He grabbed Dean's chin between his fingers, turned Dean's face from side to side, like he's inspecting him. "All marked up, fucked out and raw from my cock. Just makes me wanna fuck you more." Dean whimpered a little at the thought of this maniac having at him again.

Dylan's hand slid away and he took a deep breath, body relaxing a fraction, head tipping back and rolling side to side like he's loosening his muscles. When Dylan lifted his head and looked down at Dean again, there's some sanity there.

"You okay?" he asked, fingers moving to untie the belt.

"Yeah." Dean rasped.

"You sure?" Dylan released the tension around Dean's wrists and slid down his body, bellies slippery, wet with sweat and come. He kissed Dean's bruised mouth, ran a thumb down his cheek. "I got a little… carried away."

"It's okay." Dean managed to get out, hoping Dylan would just pass out or something.

Dylan smiled. "Not too sore?"

"Not too bad." Dean rasped.

"Good." Dylan ran his hands down Dean's body. "Because tomorrow is going to be a big day for you."

Dean did not like the sound of that. Not one little bit.

-*-*-*-*

Dean was still stunned by his encounter with Dylan. His head was reeling with everything that had happened since he had left the motel the night before. He walked out of the huge shower and scanned the room quickly relieved that Dylan wasn't there. He got dressed and headed down the hall towards the kitchen and the smell of gourmet coffee. Doug and Dylan were sitting at the ornately carved table drinking coffee and talking in hushed tones as Dean walked in.

"Good morning, Deano! It seems you surpassed your new master's expectations last night. You're still a very good boy and you're going to be rewarded today." Doug was smiling like he had just won the lottery and it made Dean exceedingly nervous.

"Have some coffee Dean. On the counter there are bagels, rolls, muffins, whatever you want." Dylan offered with a sweeping gesture of his hand. Dean could still taste the gun oil from the night before and his stomach clenched up. Dean went for the coffee and didn't say a word.

"He's kind of the strong silent type." Doug said to Dylan with a raised brow.

"He might have something to say when we take him to the basement to meet his new friend." Dylan said with a leer at Dean.

Dean's stomach clenched even harder as he looked between the two men. Christ, who was in the basement?

When Dean had finished his coffee Doug and Dylan told him it was time to go downstairs. They exchanged a knowing glance that made Dean decidedly uncomfortable.

The basement had tall ceilings and was lit up brighter than a sunny day with huge lights. There were two men with camera's and a few other men milling around. Some were setting up equipment others looked at paper's and talked amongst themselves.

"Hey Fallon! This is our new star, Dean. Are you ready to get this thing started?" Dylan looked around expectantly.

"Roy, take Dean back to wardrobe and makeup. Introduce him to the star of our little epic." Fallon sneered at Dean as the scruffy man known as Roy rushed over to take Dean away.

"Don't worry, Dean. Fallon is a terrific director. You'll enjoy working with him. Here's wardrobe and makeup. Adrian will get you prettied up for your debut." Roy smiled at Dean encouragingly then headed back the way he had come from.

"Well, hello gorgeous!" A thin man with flaxen hair greeted Dean. "I'm Adrian, your personal stylist. Now come over and have a seat. I see Dylan played a little rough with you. Don't worry. I'll make sure you look good for the cameras."

Dean walked over and sat heavily in the chair in front of a large mirror, "What kind of movie are we making?" Dean's eyes met Adrian's in the mirror.

"Well, the title is 'Fucked by an Angel' so I'll let you figure it out sweet cheeks."

Oh, God, Dean's fears were confirmed. He was so screwed. Literally.

"Is this the new guy?" A deep soft voice carried from the doorway.

"Yeah. Lucky you." Adrian threw over his shoulder as he repaired the damage done to Dean the night before.

The man moved up to Dean's side and Dean looked over at him. The guy was tall and thin with ebony hair and sapphire blue eyes. "I'm Misha. My name for these films is Dom. It's good to meet you." Misha held out his hand and Dean shook it.

"I'm Dean. I don't have a porn name. I'm not a porn star. I'm a hunter. This whole thing is just seven kinds of crazy." Dean's jade eyes held Misha's sapphire blue ones.

"Well, I used to be a tax accountant so we all came to be here by a long and winding road. You'll be fine. I'll watch out for you." Misha's eyes were warm and he looked like he meant it.

Adrian told Dean to get undressed to see if he needed any body makeup. Misha stood by casually as Dean stripped and Adrian looked him over. "Wow. You are incredible. Those freckles are damn sexy. No need to cover up all that honey toned skin. I'll just touch up a few bruises and you'll be ready for your wardrobe."

Dean looked at Misha and whispered, "What if I can't uh perform for the cameras?"

"If you have any trouble they will give you a pill or something. Don't worry Dean, you've definitely got all the right equipment. I'm sure you'll do just fine."

Misha looked him over appraisingly. "Have you met the twinks we'll be filming with later?"

"No. So it's not just us then?" Dean looked a little shell shocked.

"Fallon likes barely legal pretty boys as filler in the 'plot'. I saw the teensters earlier, Chace and Ace. They are very pretty and very young. You know, your basic nightmare." Misha rolled his eyes. "You're more my type. I'm really happy you're here, Dean."

Adrian finished the cover up and handed Dean a hanger with a navy blue business suit, white shirt, striped tie and trench coat. "This is your first costume."

"That's funny, it looks just like what I used to wear." Misha commented as Dean got dressed.

"Where's your costume?" Dean enquired as he finished dressing.

"I'm the angel. All I'll be wearing is wings." Misha smiled at Dean as the hunter's eyebrows rose towards his hairline. Misha pulled his t-shirt over his head and unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. He stripped quickly and efficiently. Dean couldn't help but stare at his trim taut pale body.

Adrian came up behind him with a pair of large black wings and got him strapped into his costume. Misha stood in front of the mirror and admired the wings that matched his ebony hair.

"You look fab as always, Misha! You're in for a treat, Dean. Our Mish is the best in the business!" Adrian stared at Misha admiringly as he stroked the feathers reverently.

"Thanks, Adrian. I always enjoy working with you."

Misha walked up to Dean gracefully and pressed himself against him. He leaned in to whisper into Dean's ear. "I'm really going to enjoy pleasuring you, Dean." Misha moved back just enough to capture Dean's mouth in a deep sensual kiss as his hands gently explored Dean's body. By the time Misha pulled away Dean was panting and his cock was rock hard. This guy certainly had some technique. Dean had to give him that. "Oh yeah. It's most definitely going to be a pleasure." Misha husked as he stared with lust blown eyes into Dean's beautiful flushed face.

A/N Hello faithful readers! I need your feedback. Should I continue? You know this is not my usual type of story so it's up to you. I've cried myself out so I can stop now or try to get the boys a happy ending. Thank you for your inspiration and support.


End file.
